


fifteen minutes

by psychwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, SM rookies - Freeform, kpop, kpop angst, nct - Freeform, nct 127 taeyong, nct angst, nct taeyong, nct u taeyong, nct127 - Freeform, nctu - Freeform, sm, sm ent, taeyong angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychwan/pseuds/psychwan
Summary: give me fifteen minutes to say what i’ve always wanted to say.





	fifteen minutes

"taeyong, i'm begging you, please don't do it," it was all she could beg. tears continued to roll down her cheeks, as tayeong looked at her helplessly.

"what do you mean, begging?" he sighed, allowing a tear to escape from his eyes as well, "when i begged you, all you ever did was turn a blind eye. now it's your turn to face it; to see how it feels like once and for all."

he turned around and looked beyond the city at night; the high-rise buildings, the lights. but beyond them all, he could only see one thing — happiness.

happiness, at last.

he smiled at the thought of finally being at ease, finally he was going to be happy. he was going to see his parents and his beloved sister again. he turned around to see the girl; girl he once loved, on her knees. taeyong chuckled under his breath, turning his back against his happiness to face his depression. 

"look at you, seulgi," he tried to sound brace, but he was seemingly struggling as well, "does this not look familiar to you?" he stepped down the step and seulgi heaved a sigh of relief that was thankfully inaudible to taeyong. 

"this was me, three years ago, seulgi," he cried out in a loud voice, causing the smaller girl to jump, "when i was on my knees begging you to let me be with you. to start a brand new life with you. for you to ask your parents to accept me. no, i didn't even beg you to make everything happen. all i ever begged you to do was try. 'please, just try it for me, seulgi. for us.' was what i said, but do you remember what you did?" by now taeyong was at his peak, screaming hysterically.

"you slammed that door on me. telling me to go, go for good. i had just lost everything; my parents, my house, my sister, but you didn't even put that into perspective. all you ever cared about was yourself, your high life, everything was about you, you, you! but guess what, seulgi? in times like this...”

a tear rolled down their cheeks at the same time. taeyong heaved a sigh. “....in times like this; you are nothing.”

seulgi — on all fours — crawled against the cold, hard floor towards taeyong. “taeyong,” she breathed softly, “please, don’t do it.” 

“don’t do it?!” taeyong crouched down so they were level. he looked her in the eye. “what will you do if i don’t do it, seulgi? what, you’re going to give me a home? finally talk to your parents about me?” 

seulgi could only fall silent; both of them knew she couldn’t risk something so big just to be with taeyong. the boy stood up and scoffed.

“i don’t believe you,” he spat at her, “three years; and you’re still the same.” he walked back up to the railing, leaving a protesting seulgi behind.

“well seulgi,” he called out, “i guess i got to tell you what i needed to in my last fifteen minutes with you.” 

he looked down at the street; who knew it could hold everlasting happiness for him now? 

the last tear he shed was vowed to be of peace and happiness; and taeyong had finally gotten it.

“finally,” he breathed as he began to lean his weight forward, “the reasons for my sadness all behind me, and my happiness in front of me.” 

and with that, lee taeyong let gravity do its work as he breathed his last upon meeting the cold ground, where he was held by the warm arms of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this is my first one shot on ao3 dont lung slap me if this is bad :-( i also write on wattpad so hmu my @ is psychwan yeee ill be posting more here!


End file.
